


A Tasty Popsicle

by NayutaRed



Series: Forever Be My Always [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed
Summary: A series of standalone ficlets, with the boys in established relationships and showing their love in various ways.Love is when your boyfriend forgets his jacket and you bring it to him.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Series: Forever Be My Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976344
Kudos: 18





	A Tasty Popsicle

“I’ll go get it!” 

Reon’s voice sounded awfully cheerful as he volunteered to get whatever it was. Nayuta had not been paying attention because, well, that last round of practise was a disaster and he was replaying it in his head. He got that everyone was excited to be back in Sapporo doing a show after so many years, but he wasn’t about to cut them any slack. 

He glanced around the studio, where Miyuki and Kenta were talking by the drums and Ryo was tinkering with his bass. The jacket draped across one of the chairs didn’t factor into his thoughts, but he kept staring at it. It was Reon’s jacket. Nayuta knew this because he gave it to his boyfriend the previous year for his birthday. 

“Tch.” 

Standing up when it finally clicked in his mind why the jacket bothered him, Nayuta strode over to Kenta. 

“Oi, where did Misono go to.”

“The convenience store. If we’re going to continue practising until evening, we’ll need some refreshments during the breaks and he volunt-”

“That idiot.” Nayuta grumbled, walking towards the chair and grabbing the jacket before Kenta finished talking. 

“And there he goes.” Miyuki chuckled. 

“It didn’t take him long to notice Reon left his jacket behind.” 

“Was it just a year ago we caught them kissing backstage?” 

“The stars told me there was much positive energy that night.” Ryo waved goodbye to Nayuta as the vocalist stepped out of the studio. 

It couldn’t have been over five minutes since Reon left. They were practising at their usual studio, so the surroundings were familiar. The convenience store wasn’t far, but walking there, in this weather without a jacket? Well, anyone else in the band might have been fine, but Reon was most likely freezing and complaining about the weather. 

Spotting Reon’s figure, hunched over and hugging himself to try to preserve warmth, Nayuta sighed. He probably thought of getting the errand over with, since he didn’t bother going back to get his jacket. Idiot, that absolute idiot. 

Quickening his steps, he called out to Reon. 

“Eh? Nayuta?” Reon turned around, in the middle of blowing his breath into his hands. 

“Idiot.” Nayuta scowled, tempted to throw his jacket at his face. 

“What? Don’t go calling me an idiot.” 

“You are an idiot.” 

“Am not!” 

“Only an idiot forgets to wear his jacket when he can’t tolerate the cold.” 

“Oh, you got my jacket.” Reon smiled happily. “Thanks!”

It had been nearly two years since they got together. Two years since that dazzling smile of his was directed solely at him and making him feel things. 

“Wouldn’t need to walk out if you didn’t forget and didn’t want to come back and get it.” Nayuta handed it over, watching as Reon put it on. 

“I thought I’d just get the snacks and run back.” 

“You’d been a popsicle by then.” Nayuta started walking, and Reon’s smile remained on his face as he fell in step beside him. 

“A tasty popsicle?”

“You’re always tasty.” 

“Heh.” 

“Someone’s happy. Despite screwing up earlier.” 

“I’ll be better later, you just watch me. Or well, listen to me.” 

“Bring it on, Misono.” 

Nayuta reached out, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers together. Reon’s hand was, as expected, cold. He gave it a little squeeze, not expecting the other man to bump their shoulders together. 

“What?” He turned, not expecting to have that gorgeous face staring at him, a smirk appearing as he spoke. 

“My lips are feeling a little chilly too…” 

“Idiot.” He murmured, moving closer to warm those delectable lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter if you want to! @NayutaRed


End file.
